


Si, bila in boš

by orphan_account



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, Freedom, Grief/Mourning, True Love
Language: Slovenščina
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vedno bom objokoval svojo zmoto. Vedno bom obžaloval, da nisem postal boljši, preden sem te spoznal.





	

Ljubim te.

Kako naj vdahnem tem besedam moč, ki jo čutim v srcu? Besedam, ki sem jih izrekel že stokrat - v trenutku ponosne samozadostnosti, v hrepenenju po pozabljenju, v iskanju užitka, v želji, da prepričam v resnico, ki mi je bila neznana?

Kako razlikuješ resnico od laži, ko pa vendar zvenita enako?

In vendar - ljubim te.

Ljubim te, ker si resnica. Ljubim te, ker si svobodna. Ljubim te, ker je tvoje srce lepo. Nikoli - nikoli - nikoli ne bom pozabil, kako dobra si, koliko radodarnosti in odpuščanja je v tebi.

Ljubim te. Kako naj te pustim oditi?

In vendar - ljubim te. Pojdi. Samo za kratek čas si se ustavila ob meni, da bi me spremenila - odrešila - Pojdi. Samo tebe ljubim. In samo tebi dajem vse, česar sam nimam.

Vedno bom boljši, ker sem te spoznal. Ljubim te. Danes, od začetka, do konca.


End file.
